robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Punch Morley
'Punch Morley '''is an Organic and was one of the best Pole-O players during his time and is now retired. He made his debut in Game Boys and is now a recurring character as he works at the Blinking Light Factory. He appears to possess short-term memory loss due to his age and revealed to be a victim of injury such as hitting his head constantly as so occurred in the past during his career. Bio From what is revealed about his past in Game Boys, he was one of the best Pole-O players in his time, and footage of his victories have been compiled into a show, Punch Morley Always Scores. His famous move during his Pole-O career was called the 'Punching Punch', which mainly consisted of him taking a pole to the head, which could have been the result of his short-term memory loss in his current state. Robot and Monster have shown to idolize him, both adoring the sport as well (mostly Monster since he was star of the varsity Pole-O team back in high school while Robot had been too frightened to try out). After he retired as the "World's Greatest Pole-O Player," he later took a job as the "World's Greatest Handyman" at the Blinking Light Factory. Despite his age, his skills are still intact as he was able to fix a pipe with the toss of a hammer, ricocheting it back and able to catch and twirl it in his fingers. Robot, after running away in fear from the Pole-O game he and his workers were to compete in, first encountered him within the factory, being tackled due to Punch's "instinct taking over." When he gives advice to Robot regarding the matter of his fear of playing Pole-O, he even confesses that he used to fear playing back in his time as well, even including that the resort to pain is "forgotten" to him. This conversation sparks newfound confidence and determination in Robot, whose child-like admiration for his idol resumes, thanking Punch Morley for aiding him in his time of despair. The moment, however, is short-lived when Punch Morley's short-term memory loss begins to trigger. Despite his years of fame and admiration from that of Robot, his relationship with who is suggested his number one fan has slightly decimated to a relationship of mainly two guys who cross paths frequently, especially at work in the Blinking Lights Factory. Most people, mainly Robot, have found his short-term memory loss an irritation many times on the show, but that doesn't entirely refrain from being cared about as he is still a considerable friend to the main characters. It was revealed in "Bad News Baconeers" that Robot still holds some admiration for him. Appearances *Monster's Great Escape (cameo) *Game Boys (debut) *Safety First *Blinking Light *Biker Girls (cameo) *Grandma's Day Out (cameo) *Model Citizen *Don't Walk! (cameo) *Letterology *First Impressions *Bad News Baconeers *Anger Management (cameo) Appearance *His height is nearly close to Monster's, his skin is light purple with his arms and legs quite gaunt in contrast to his expanded torso and waistline. In his youth, he had a lean, robust figure, which proved his skills astonishing during his years of Pole-O as well as a full set of teeth. In his current age, he is portly with his arms and legs skinnier than in his youth and appears to have lost a tooth. He does, however, still possess his Pole-O hat and goggles as well as his red, long-sleeve shirt with a big, yellow "P" adorning the front and a gold star around the collar and black pants and shoes with red patches at the knees. Trivia *He may be a parody of former Redskins and Panthers running back Stephen Davis who also suffers from short-term memory loss. *As hinted in "First Impressions," he might possibly be unmarried. *His short-term memory is similar to Dory's from the 2003 Disney•Pixar movie, ''Finding Nemo. Gallery Punch Morley real.png Punch Always Scores.png Toast.png Bounce.png Crowd.png punch.jpg Model8.PNG Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 10.53.17 AM.png Screen shot 2013-01-12 at 10.23.40 PM.png Screen shot 2013-04-23 at 8.39.05 AM.png Screen shot 2013-04-23 at 8.39.31 AM.png Screen shot 2013-04-23 at 8.40.10 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Robot and Monster Category:Organics